


Mirror

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power bottom kai, Smut, mentions of polyninja, plasmashipping, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Request for plasma mirror sexIt was a hard prompt to work with, But I did my bestI hope you like it anon :^9





	Mirror

Jay was lounging around the hotel room, moving between the bed, a loveseat in the corner and the kitchen counter.   
He was bored.  
Kai had been out for a couple of hours now, they'd been on a mission - now finished - and now they were spending the night in a hotel before heading home.   
But Jay missed his two boyfriends at home, so the hours alone now only bumped up his desire for them all to cuddle close.

While laying on the queen-sized bed, which the receptionist raised an eyebrow at, Jay absentmindedly stared at the large mirror in the corner.  
It was more like a few mirrors, the hotel having a closet embedded in the wall with panels of mirrors that slide to the side to reveal the space behind.  
Jay thought it was tacky, and a little creepy, to have a full reflection of the room staring back at him.   
That was until he got a wicked idea.   
Since Kai wasn’t here, he might as well find another way to entertain himself.

Jay shimmed out of his gi until he was only in his boxers, hand now just gently feeling the light fuzz of his abdomen.  
Trailing his hand soon trailing over the slight bump in his underwear, gentle moan slipping out when he gave himself a squeeze.  
With his head resting back against the duvet, it didn’t take long for Jay’s boxers to tent under his touch.  
Pushing himself up, Jay grabbed his phone and opened the camera. Pointing it at the mirror with a lustful smirk as he spread his legs. Posing himself to show off the silhouette of his cock through his underwear.

Click.

He felt a thrill ran up his spine, hand once more groping himself with a soft whimper, as he continued taking pictures of himself.  
Hand dipping into his boxers and pulling out his cock, stroking it slowly as he shifted on the bed, Now laying on his back with his head over the side, a cocky grin with his cock angled upwards as he took a picture of himself from above this time.  
Sitting up again, Jay skimmed over his current pictures with a grin before huffing in realization. He didn’t have any lube.  
“Ugh,” He complained wordlessly, though the lack of toys or lube didn’t deter him. Deciding to take off his underwear and take a picture of the mirror again, over the shoulder with his ass out. Lustful eyes peeking over his shoulder with a tint of pink to his ears.  
His eyes then landed on a familiar red jacket on the loveseat that he missed before. Kai’s casual clothes already being left around their small shared space.  
“Oooh,” He cooed, draping the harsh red hoodie across his pale freckled body. Admiring the way the hoodie loosely draped over his body and hiding his slender thighs barely.

He posed, again and again, becoming engrossed in taking teasing pictures of himself.   
He soon found himself on his knees, one hand pulling up the red clothing to reveal his stomach; despite the lack of contact his cock still pretty, pink and hard.  
“Oh, I like that. Make sure to send it to me later.” Kai’s voice cut in, Jay jumping up and stumbling to cover himself - his phone dropping with a soft thump on the carpet as he turned to Kai.  
Kai was simply leaning against the door he had silently come through, bag at his feet as he eyed up Jay’s legs.  
“Knock next time! You gave me a heart attack,” Blue whined in response, though he still placed his phone to the side and made his way over to Kai. Wrapping his arms around Red's neck accompanied by an affectionate kiss.

"Good thing I bought lube," Kai mumbled against his beau's lips.   
"You did not,"   
"Check the bag."  
Jay huffed, pulling away from Kai and bending over to search the bag, usually, Jay would crouch but he couldn't resist seductively bending over to show off his ass, knowing damn well Kai was an ass man.  
While he expected to find lube (which he found) he didn't expect Kai to press up behind him, the fire elemental calmly grinding his growing bulge against the plush rear with a soft moan that could pass for a sigh.

Standing back up with lube in hand, Jay threaded his other hand into Kai's hair - tilting his head to allow Kai to gently kiss at the skin of his shoulder and neck.   
Simply taking a moment to gently grind against each other and trade soft kisses over Jay's shoulder.   
Jay couldn’t help the way he shivered, loving the soft groans that Kai let out against his mouth and the feeling of a hard cock against his ass.  
Hands tightly clasped around Jay's hips began leading him to the bed, Jay unable to stop his chuckle as he was chucked onto the bed - lube still in hand.   
"You're ridiculous."   
"Re-dick-ulous," Kai repeated with a goofy smile as he snatched at the lube.

Red was quick to strip, covering his fingers in the slick substance before reaching behind himself.  
Hovering over Jay and supporting himself up on one arm as he stretched himself out quickly.  
“Ah,” came Jay's surprised reply.  
Burning grey eyes meeting a cool blue as Kai worked himself over with gentle moans,   
Jay reaching up to soothe hands along his shoulders in reply, fingers trailing down his back before moving back up to cradle Kai’s face. A smug expression spreading on the lightning elementals face.

“So cute,” Jay cooed, Kai’s eyes snapping open and seeming to burn brighter he straddled Jay.  
“You’re not in control, baby boy.” He hissed, Jay, turning from confident to surprised.  
“I’m gonna fuck your pretty little brains out,”  
Jay barely managed a shuddering groan in response before Kai lined them up. Sitting down on Jay’s cock with urgency and causing them both to moan.   
“Oh god,” Blue gasped, “Oh f-nnnhh... yes,”

Jay clung to Kai, attempting to press another kiss to the boy's lips before he was shoved down on his back - head tilted back to look at the mirror once more.  
Seeing himself, red-faced and wide-eyed as Kai now rolled his hips slowly, it made his skin turn even more impossibly red.  
“Uh-uh, eyes forwards, baby.”  
It started slow, Kai repositioning his thighs to pin Jay's arms to his sides before he rocked gently on top of Jay.  
A shaky moan ripped from Jay as he failed to squirm under Kai.  
“That’s it, baby, keep watching.” His boyfriend murmured, starting to bounce on Jay’s cock properly - holding back a moan of his own.  
It was almost torture, Kai knew his body so well. Hands massaging across Jay’s chest and rolling his nipples. Each purposeful grind of his hips after a bounce on his dick making a wet sound that made Jay arch.

Going limp under Kai, Jay let the boy take control. Just riding the waves of pleasure Kai washed over him. Warm and tight over him as he switched between slow, hard grinds and speedy bounces.  
A light slap on his face making him focus once more on their reflections.   
“Focus, freckles. Want you to watch this,” Kai breathed, Jay, blinking away the glaze over his eyes and studying their reflections.  
Kai looked predatory, face tinted and hair falling over his face. Then his eyes zeroed in on the familiar blue phone in Kai’s hand - the rhythmic tapping of his thumb against the screen making it very clear what he was doing.

Jay tried to talk, but his mouth cracked open in a soft moan between desperate pants. It felt sinful to watch like this, from a different perspective.  
Like some sort of porno, he didn’t know he was apart of.  
Then Kai started to jerk himself off, leftover lube slick and loud and stirring a reaction from the fire elemental, tightening around Jay deliciously and causing his hips to buck up.  
Kai finally letting Jay's arms go, hands quick to grasp at Kai's hips as they rocked in tandem. Heat coiling between them as they moaned.   
“Just like that, baby. Use your hips. Fuck- You make such a pretty sight under me. Doing so well, such a good boy.”

Jay catching Kai’s eyes through the mirror. The lustful smile turning Jay's chest to mush as his eyes squeeze shut with a whimper, Kai’s words making the orgasm coiling in his guts snap through his body like electricity (though that might have been his powers cackling over his skin) and lock his body in a sharp arch.  
A loud, pathetic whimper before he breathed out Kai’s name. Only urging Kai to grind down against him. Red feeling himself pulse in hand, moaning loudly at the feeling of Jay cumming inside him.  
“Fuck yes baby, so good for me just hold on a little bit longer,” Earning Jay’s desperate mewls as Kai worked himself over.   
“M’ gonna-” Before Kai could finish, cum splattered over Jay's stomach and dribbled down his fist as his orgasm rocked through him.

Jay could only watch through the mirror with lidded eyes as Kai lost his focus, looking almost needy as he panted.  
Slowing to a grind as they both rode out the blissful feeling between them.  
After a final click of the camera on a dirty, blissed-out Jay - Kai finally tossed it to the side and pressed a sloppy kiss to his boyfriend's lips before collapsing in a sticky mess.  
“I can’t even top when I top,” Jay complained breathlessly, resting his head on top of Kai’s fluffy mane.  
“At least Cole and Zane are gonna get some nice pics,”  
The cheeky smile he saw in the mirror made Jay's heart swell.


End file.
